Wasuremono O Suru
by Pepito no mikos
Summary: REVISED Nov. 20, 07. Three Fushigi Yûgi fangirls find the Universe of the Four Gods, allowing them to enter one of their favorite animes. How will their knowledge change the familiar course of events? And do they have the strength and sanity to summon Suz
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own any recognizable characters, places, or products.

Author's note: Yes, yes, I know. It's trite and cliche and mary-sue-ish, but it's also a great way to relieve stress and practice writing for more important things. I'll try to make it unique and different and blah blah blah. Read and review! Constructive reviews ONLY! Posting a rude and/or nasty review only shows what a moron you truly are. Rude reviews will be ignored, laughed at, and we shall hurl various molding vegetables at them.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Just when the country is on the brink of destruction, a girl appears to open the portals to another world and obtain the divine powers of Suzaku...

* * *

**_

The rain was coming down in sheets when three girls dashed into the Tokyo National Library. They paused for a minute inside the door, laughing quietly amongst themselves as they wrung out hair and wrinkled clothing.

"I hope Izzi's here," Joy, the tallest of the three, murmured.

"I'm sure she is," Emi, who sported hot pink hair, assured her. "Let's give the girl some credit for once."

"Credit? Come on, it's Izzi we're talking about. She's not exactly well known for remembering to be in the right place at the right time," Joy chuckled as the girls stepped into a large elevator to make their way to the designated meeting floor.

"Emi's right," Koinu offered diplomatically. "As much of a spaz as our Iz usually is, I'm sure she'll remember. She wouldn't make us wander around Japan on our own."

Emi coughed. "I just hope she didn't get so busy with Mayer that she forgot about us."

"She'll be there," Koinu rolled her eyes.

The elevator doors dinged open and the girls tumbled out, scanning the area for their friend.

"There she is," Joy motioned excitedly.

Izzi sat in the far corner of the room, her petite frame folded into a chair, knees clutched to her chest. A book rested on the bony joints, pages trapped between her small fingers.

"Izzle my dizzle!" Emi cried as the girls sailed over to her.

"I told you not to call me that!" Izzi grinned up at them from her book, pale eyes twinkling. "Bonjour, mes amies."

"Bonjour!" Koinu echoed. "So, how're you and Ma-"

"We had a fight a couple days ago," Izzi smiled, cutting her off.

"And yet, you seem so cheerful about it," Joy brushed a wet strand of light brown hair out of her eyes.

"I'm halfway around the world from my home; I don't have any studying to do; I'm not going to let anything get me down."

Koinu nodded. "Good deal. So, is it time to have fun yet?"

"My dear, it is always time to have fun. You are on vacation after all. As well as free from public education for the first time in 13 years." Izzi stood up, and closed her book, sliding it into the messenger bag at her feet. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Joy asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Izzi turned to them, biting her cheek in concentration.

"I don't know. This isn't my country of choice."

"Hmmm..Right. Your country of choice is Germany." Izzi motioned for them to follow her down the stairs.

"Shut up."

"Hey, he was hot. None of us fault you," Izzi shrugged, remembering Joy's German "friend" fondly.

"Well...doesn't Mana have a shop around here?" Koinu asked.

"Yeah, he does," Emi nodded excitedly. "Can we go there, Iz? Do you know where it is?"

"I think I might." the older brunette looked at Joy, "What do you say, tall one? Up for some shopping?"

"Why not? We might as well."

""Yep. And I know this great bookstore we can go to afterwards. It's utterly fabulous."

"Fun," Emi said. "It sounds good. Lead the way, Iz."

"I am," she laughed. "But first, since we're at the National Library, isn't there something you guys want to pick up?"

"What?" Koinu and Emi looked confused.

"A certain book, per se?"

Comprehension dawned on both faces.

"Is it here?" Emi asked, bordering on breathless.

"But surely, it won't really work..." Koinu leaned forward, eyes wide. "If we open it, it will be just like any other book."

Izzi shrugged. "Peut-etre. Most likely. But, I mean, how cool would it be to just have it."

"What the hell are we talking about?" Joy cut in.

"The book," Koinu explained, vaguely.

Emi and Izzi laughed.

"The Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho," Izzi clarified. "It's a pretty cool book, about mythology of ancient China."

"Only you guys would think something like that's cool."

"Yeah, well..." Koinu let it drop. "How do we know Miaka hasn't found it already? It would suck to risk getting in trouble to find it, only to not be able to...you know."

"We'll never know unless we take a chance," Emi muttered.

They were standing in front of the restricted room by now. Izzi shifted impatiently. "Are we gonna do it or not?"

"I am so lost," Joy muttered.

Koinu patted her on the back. "We're here. We might as well do it."

"Do what?"

Izzi smiled slyly and pushed open the door.

"Wait," Emi whispered. "Do you know where it is?"

Izzi shook her head. "I've only been here a few days. It's not like I've really had time to check or anything."

"I'm sure we can find it," Koinu reassured her friend. "We're good like that.'

"Questionable," Joy muttered. Koinu smacked her.

The room was dark and, understandably, empty. The girls stood uncomfortably in the middle of it for a few very long moments.

"...well," Emi said, definitively.

"Yes, well." Izzi echoed her.

"Um, let's find this book and get out of here," Koinu begin scanning the closest shelf.

"Is this legal?" Joy wondered to no one in particular.

"Probably not," Emi grinned. "Do we even know what we're looking for?"

"Yep. Believe it or not, I can actually read the titles," Izzi called across the shelf.

"You mean, you did actually learn something in Japanese? I'm impressed," Koinu teased.

"Hey now! I tried!"

"And by "tried" you mean, of course, that you passed by the skin of your teeth," Emi smirked at her.

Izzi waved a dingy book at her, mock-threateningly.

A few more silent moments passed by, as the girls perused the shelves, struggling to make out the kanji and hiragana that decorated the sides of the books.

Izzi suddenly hissed, "I think I found it," her finger resting on the top of a worn red tome.

"Let's open it!" Emi cheered.

"Wait! Are we really sure we want it?" Koinu threw her hands over Izzi's before she could turn the cover.

"Hell yes!" Emi gave her a look.

"No," Izzi said slowly. "Koinu's right. There's a lot to consider."

Emi turned the look upon Izzi, "What's there to consider? We go to ancient China and meet lots of hot guys."

"Yeah, and possibly be raped or devoured by a beast god in the process. Or killed in battle. Or have a hundred other horrible things happen. I think we should think about it more before we actually do it."

Koinu bit her lip, "But every day we put off opening it, is another that Miaka could find it."

"Then grab it and let's go. Mana's store is waiting," Izzi smiled.

* * *

Months passed before the girls thought about the book again. Life returned to normal once they stepped off the plane back in the States, and college life carried them apart. Koinu and Izzi remained near their small Kentucky hometown at a large college, and Emi and Joy drifted out of state in different directions. 

At their respective schools, Joy, Koinu, and Emi tried to adjust to their new way of life. Freshman year was posing some interesting and difficult challenges for them. Large classes and unsympathetic professors were strangely new to them.

At Kentucky, Izzi lost herself on studies of anthropology and psychology, wishing she could get to her core classes sooner. The hurdles the others were learning to jump were old at to her, and she just wanted to be more focused on her core classes.

Facebook held them together, though barely, as they each fought their way through lectures and midterms, long, late nights and early mornings. Status updates and notes let them know of each others' comings and goings, when phone calls and letters just couldn't happen.

Izzi and Koinu were lucky. Fate had them living down the hall from each other. Actually early housing applications had them living down the hall from each other, but...same difference. It was this luck that allowed them to plan a gathering for the joint Fall Break the girls would be having. Emi was the first to descend on their old hometown, bringing wildly hilarious tales of her fashion design centered world back with her. Joy soon followed, her eyes flashing with mischievousness as she expressed her love for astronomy and her humorous exploits in Indiana to the other three.

Other friends came and went, but it was just the four that gathered on Friday night before the end of break. They sat in a circle in Izzi's dorm room, paper cups of soda in their hands, a notebook documenting their high school years spread open in front of them. Izzi's roommate Katen Grisam sat on the bed behind them, laughing occasionally at the stories being swapped.

"It's amazing," Izzi sighed. "As much as we did together, there was so much that happened when we were apart."

"So many good times though," Koinu added. "Together and apart."

"It's still that way," Joy murmured. "I love Indiana, but sometimes I really miss being with you guys."

"I can't help but feel that we're all growing apart," Emi looked sad. "We rarely see each other anymore, and it's difficult to find a time to even chat on the phone."

"Does it ever get better?" Koinu almost whispered.

Izzi looked at the beige cement wall. "I don't think so. I love college. I love my friends and professors here. But at the same time...there are so many of my closest friends that I feel like I've grown away from, and can't really get back to. I feel like I've drifted to far to ever really return." She downed what was left of her drink. "But, happy thoughts, guys! It's Fall Break!"

"Let us drink and be merry," Emi grinned at her cup.

"All grief to refrain," Izzi finished the lyrics from her favorite song. "Let's do it."

"I think it's the wrong kind of drinking, Iz," Koinu coughed.

"I think if I come back here drunk one more time, they'll expell me."

Joy raised her eyebrows, "I don't want to know."

"Izzi doesn't like being sober," Emi patted the sophomore's back.

"I do so like being sober! I'm sober now!"

"For once."

I hate you."

"I know."

"So, uh...Izzi?" Koinu prodded the girl with a big toe. "Is that the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho under your bed?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I couldn't leave it at the house."

"The what" Katen looked up from her French homework.

Joy leaned forward, grabbing the book from under the long comforter, "It's a book they stole from a library in Japan. They seem to think it's magical or something."

"We do not!" Koinu protested. "It's just...This really great anime is based around it, and we thought it would be cool to have."

Emi and Izzi exchanged tongue-in-cheek grins and Emi pulled the book from Joy's hands.

"Just when the country is on the brink of destruction, a girl appears to open the portals to another world and obtain the divine powers of Suzaku..." Emi read, opening the cover of the book.

"Don't you dare turn that page," Koinu warned.

"Why not?"

"We agreed we were going to think about it! Remember?"

"It's been five months! I think we've thought about it enough!"

Izzi closed the book. "Em's right. It has been five months. But have we really thought about it?"

"Iz," Emi looked at her, "Miaka did it. If Miaka can do it, I'm sure we can do it."

Koinu giggled, "Not that we don't have a lot of faith in Miaka, but..."

"Yeah."

"It's probably not even going to work." Izzi leaned back, putting her weight on her hands.

"But on the off chance it does, I think we should try," Emi pushed her back. Izzi toppled and Emi grabbed the book and reopened it to the first page. "Who's with me?"

"I am!" Koinu cheered, her mind spontaneously changed, and leaned closer to Emi and the red book.

"Someone's got to look after you guys," Izzi sighed, leaning forward as well.

"I'm just going to step away from you guys, and pretend I don't know you," Joy muttered, meandering over to where Katen was working.

"Well, let's see if it works," Izzi snorted.

Emi smirked, and rereading the first line, turned the page. As soon as the blank second page became visible, a stunning red light that seemed to stream from the seams of the old tome engulfed the girls. When it faded away, they were gone. Joy and Katen stared at each other.

"...the hell?" Joy whispered.


	2. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Author's Note: This chapter is followed by the first character profile. Also, a better, more interactive version of this story can be found at community . livejournal . com / suzaku (underscore) no (underscore) mikos. Just remove the spaces and insert underscores.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The light receded, and the girls blinked at the new landscape around them. 

"Hmmm, well..." Koinu looked around at the sprawling desert.

Emi leaned against her, "I guess it worked."

Izzi stood off to the side, her arms folded against her chest. "Well, I guess so. Either that or we're all having a mass hallucination. And I'm sober, for once."

"Good to know," Emi murmured.

Koinu shifted, pushing Emi off of her shoulder. "So, are we just going to stand here and be raped?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Emi grinned.

Izzi laughed and shook her head.

"It's not like we know what direction we're going ," Emi looked at the land featureless land around them.

"Well, it's not like a rapist is going to be like "Hong-Nan is that direction," while," Izzi lewdly thrust her hips.

"That's disgusting," Koinu told her.

"I'm just saying."

"Why don't we just pick a direction and go?"

Emi stood on her tiptoes, stretching to see over her friends. "Is that a road over there?"

"Sure looks like it," Koinu commented dryly a few minutes later as they stood on the edge of the rutted path.

Emi rolled her eyes.

"Cart!" Izzi shouted, pointing down the road.

"Good girl," Koinu patted her head. "You've gone to college to learn how to recognize simple objects."

Izzi ignored her and stepped into the road in front of the approaching cart. It drew slowly to a halt. "Good day, good sire. Are you traveling to Rong-Yang?"

At the grizzled driver's nod, Izzi continued, "Could we please ride in the back of your wagon?"

The man raised a grey eyebrow questioningly, "Don't steal my straw."

"We won't!" Koinu assured him as she scrambled into the wagon, followed quickly by Emi.

"Thank you," Izzi smiled at him before climbing up to join her friends.

"Didn't your mother warn you not to get into strangers' wagons?" Emi teased her quietly.

"Got a better plan?" Izzi grinned at her. "Just don't steal his straw."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well, this is fun," Emi muttered what seemed like an enternity later.

"We could be walking," Koinu reminded her, none too gently.

"But how do we know he's really taking us to Rong-Yang?"

"Emi."

"Both of you." Izzi murmured. "Chill."

Emi made a face at her. "But how can you trust a complete stranger so easily?"

"Do you not trust my decision?" Izzi leaned back against the straw staring out of the back of the wagon.

"Of course I do; it's just - "

Izzi cut her off, "Don't worry then. He'll get us there, oh ye of little faith."

The girls lapsed into another silence, each falling into their own worlds.

Eventually Emi broke it. "How did you like the renaissance faire this year, Izzi?"

"It was nice. I'm glad the pub is indoors now."

"Yeah. That's good."

"You doing it next year?"

"I want to. you guys looked like you were having fun this year."

"Hmp," Izzi nodded. As much as she loved the renaissance faire where she worked, it had been a rough summer there.

"I bet it's difficult," Emi continued, "not having Mayer there, since he's the one who encouraged to try out for cast and all."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Koinu translated Izzi-speak. "They're having another fight. A pretty serious one. Don't know if they're going to get back together this time."

Izzi glared at her.

Emi peered around the bale of hay, trying to spot something, anything, to break the sudden tension. "Hey guys! Look at this!"

Koinu and Izzi turned to see what she was talking about and their eyes grew wide.

"Oh, wow," Koinu gasped. "Is that - "

"Rong-Yang," the driver grunted.

"Thank you so much," Izzi told the driver again, as the girls hopped out of the cart. "I don't have any money to pay you for your hospitality, but may your straw sell well at market, and Suzaku look after you."

"Come on, Iz! We've got people to find!" Emi yelled.

"Coming!" Izzi waved at the driver one last time before running to join her friends.

"Where are we going?" Koinu asked.

Izzi shrugged and looked at Emi.

Uhhhh...There," the pink-haired girl pointed to an impressive building rising about the rest of the village.

Her friends stared at her in disbelief.

"The palace?" Koinu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. We're guaranteed to find at least one seishi, no, two seishi. And be given protection."

"...Yeah. Assuming we can get to Hotohori."

"Assuming the guards don't shish-kabob us first," Izzi grimaced.

"Would you prefer to wander around here with all the rapists?"

"Point taken. To the palace!" Izzi turned none too smoothly on her heel and the girls began navigating their way towards the gilded roof.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"How many guards are there?" Izzi hissed.

"Too many," Koinu peered around the corner.

"Hon, for us, one is too many."

"More than that." Koinu turned back to her friends. "There are, like, eight."

"Well then, why don't we..." Izzi closed her eyes, thinking, "just walk right in?"

"Izzi, dear, you've gone mental," Emi patted her head. "We can't just walk in. They'll arrest us."

"And take us where, exactly?"

"To the pa - OH," Emi's eyes widened. "I get ya."

"Good. 'Cause you're going first."

"Oh thanks, Izzle my dizzle. Lots of love to you too."

"Well, it's just, you'll attract the most attention, and attention is what we're going to need." Izzi sighed. "Here's the game plan."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Emi and Izzi strode confidently towards the palace gates, throwing just enough sashay into their step to grab the attention of those not already attracted by Emi's fuchsia locks.

"Halt!" cried the guard in charge. "What business do such strangely garbed women have at the palace today?"

"With clothes like that," his partner smirked, "they must be whores. Maybe we should have some fun with 'em."

Izzi ran her hands over her torso seductively.

The head guard rolled his eyes. "Syaoran! Take these girls to the dungeon!"

"But what is their crime, sir?" a pudgy guard asked as he approached.

"They've attempted to prostitute themselves to His Highness."

Emi glanced at Izzi, who shrugged innocently. Or at least who tried to shrug innocently.

"Take them to the dungeon, now! Do not make me say it again."

"Uh, yes, sir. Right now, sir," Syaoran awkwardly pushed the girls further in towards the palace.

Emi poked Izzi and dsicreetly pointed. Koinu was a few meters ahead of them, slipping through the crowd of people.

"Good," Izzi mouthed, and clutched on to the guard. "So, Syaoran, what kind of women does His Highness like?"

The guard glanced around nervously. "None, so far as I can tell."

"What?" Emi feigned stupidity.

"He has a harem full of beautiful women, and yet, he will not lay with any of them."

"Sucks to be them," Izzi muttered.

The guard glanced her, surprised. "Are you really a prostitute?"

"Babe, I am whatever you want me to be," Izzi told him.

Emi smacked her forehead. "Don't get too carried away there, Iz."

"Well then, why don't you tell him the truth?"

"Oh! Tension in the ranks!" Emi acted insulted, then laughed. "The truth is...we're here about the legend of Suzaku. We're, uh, not from here, per se."

"Not from here...you mean, not from this world?" Sayaoran's eyes widened comically. He knew the legend about the priestess well.

"Yep. There ya go." Emi waved her hands. "And we just really need to see His Highness, except there was another one of us and now we've lost her!"

"Chill," Izzi muttered. "It's just Koinu. We'll find her."

Emi glared at her. "**Just **Koinu?"

"She can take care of herself. That's all I meant. Do you really have to take us to the dungeon?" Izzi turned back to the guard.

"I'm 'fraid so. Orders are orders."

"Alright. I understand, man," she sighed.

"Could you do us a favor then?" Emi inquired.

Syaoran looked around nervously. "Sure. Maybe."

Emi dug in her purse for the photos the girls had taken at the mll photo booth the day before. She studied them briefly, then pointed to Koinu. "Find her. Take her to His Highness."

He nodded and motioned for them to walk down a long flight of stairs.At the base, there were rows upon rows of cells. Syaoran ushered Emi and Izzi into one of these cells and shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry."

Izzi shook her head. "Just find our friend.'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Koinu was completely lost by the time Syaoran found her. She wasn't quite sure how she'd ended up by the kitchens, but there she was, trying to knick a sweet bun, when she looked up to see the guard.

She groaned.

Syaoran frowned, 'I have instructions to take you to the Emperor. Please, follow me."

Koinu sighed and set the bun down.

"If you've already touched it, you can go ahead and eat the roll...Just please finish before we make it to the throne room."

She picked it back up and stuffed the entire bun into her mouth, awkwardly chewing.

Syaoran was strongly reconsidering his decision to join the royal guard. They didn't pay enough for this.

The walk to throne room only lasted a few minutes, thanks to some handy shortcuts the guard knew. Koinu wished it had lasted longer. She had no clue what was going on, other than that her friends were locked away, probably forever at this rate, and she was being taking to the Emperor himself. It was not exactly going according to plan.

Emperor Caipidi looked up from where he had been brooding as they marched into the throne room.

"What is the meaning of this disturbance?" his deep voice resonated across the room.

"Well, uh...this girl," Syaoran stuttered. "I don't think she's from around here"

"What?" Koinu stared at him.

The guard whispered, "Your friends told me that you're not from this world. You need to tell him that for them."

"So, you knew? Your instructions were from them? Thanks for telling me," Koinu grumbled, before smiling sweetly. "Good day, my lord. I am from...Earth...though that probably means nothing to you."

The Emperor raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm not from this world." Koinu paused. She sounded like an idiot. "Look, my friends and I were reading this book, and there was this red light, and, _boom_, we were here. Well, I'm here and they're in your dungeons, so...could you please let them out?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Thirty minutes later, all three girls were seated across from the Emperor in his private office. He seemed suitably disturbed by their odd clothing and Emi's bright hair, but there was a sense of excitement about his manner too.

Koinu shifted nervously, still not quite sure what was going on. Emi leaned close against her, watching the Emperor closely. Izzi sat with her eyes closed, listening to some unheard melody, oblivious to what was going on.

"Tell me everything," the young man said simply.

"Um, well..." Izzi glanced at her friends.

Koinu shrugged. "I tried."

"So, you see..." Emi began, paused, than started again, "We're from a little place called Earth. Uh...it's kind of far away."

"Far away as in a different dimension..."Koinu muttered.

"But, uh...um...Suzaku sent us here while we were studying the legend." Emi nodded. "Yep."

Caipidi looked excited. "Did you see Suzaku?"

"Not really," Izzi sighed.

"Just his holy light," Emi clarified.

He nodded, considering her words. "According to our legend, there is only one priestess."

"That's what we thought too," Koinu said. "But Suzaku sent all three of us."

"What do you know about the legend?"

Izzi leaned forward, "A girl from another world comes. She has 7 warriors, protectors, and, with their help, summons the beast deity."

"We don't know which of us is the priestess, but all of us are willing to look for the seishi, and do whatever we can to help until we figure it out," Koinu told him.

The Emperor smiled, running a finger across his neck, "You have already found your first seishi. We are also known as Hotohori."

"Well, Hotohori, I am Koinu," the younger brunette introduced herself.

"Emi.'

"I'm Izzi."

Hotohori stood and bowed formally. "If there is anything we, or any of our subjects, can do fo you, you must tell us. We are happy to do anything you need."

"Thank you, sire," Izzu murmured.

"Oh no! We are your servent!"

Emi grinned at her two friends and pumped her fist under the table.

Koinu gave her a confused look.

"Hot guy as our servent," Izzi quietly translated.

Koinu nodded, smirking. Then she looked back at Hotohori, "Um, is there any way we possibly maybe bathe? And get some clothes that actually help us blend in?"

"Attendent!" he called. "Take these girls to the bathing area and then see to it that they are given suitable clothing."

A small, dark-haired girl rushed quickly to the girls' sides and murmured, bowing, "Please follow me."

As they walked down a narrowiing corridor, Koinu questioned gently, "Your name is Yan?"

"Yes, milady, though I will answer to anything you call me."

"Yan is fine. I'm Koinu. You don't have to call me your lady."

Emi and Izzi echoed her introductions, adding slight waves.

"So, is there anything we need to know about life in the palace?" Koinu continued.

"Watch out for the courtezans, especially Lady Korin. Try to stay out of their ways."

"That all?"

"All you need to know now. Everything else you can learn, milady."

"Excuse me for being a Mary-Sue, but, please, don't call me milady. I'm not a lady. It's just Koinu."

Yan looked around quickly, "I can't!"

"How about in private?"

The young girl nervously nodded and then gestured to a door on her left, "Here is the bathing chamber."

"We all have to bath together?" Emi wrinkled her nose.

Izzi smacked the back of her head, "Does that bother you? We all have the same equipment."

"It doesn't bother me! I just didn't realize it!"She mock-glared at Izzi, "Lke you're one to talk, Miss. Suite Style Bathroom."

"Guys!" Koinu hissed. The other two smiled sweetly at her.

"I will return for you in a short while," Yan bowed low.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A long while later, the girls were finished up abnormally long baths,splashing each other as they reached for the towels Yan had left for them.

"Clean!" Emi held out her hands, as if displaying them.

"Good girl," Izzi cooed.

Koinu rolled her eyes.

Yan poked her head around the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yep! You bet!" Koinu called, scurely wrapping the towel around herself as she climbed from the pool.

"Good. I have your rooms ready, and clothes laid out."

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Emi thre her arms around the girl.

Yan looked taken aback."It's my job, milady."

Koinu sighed.

Yan continued, "Once you are dressed, His Highness would like to meet with you. He says it's very important."

"Well, then..." Izzi drawled. "The polite thing to do would be to hurry and not waste his time"

"Lead the way," Koinu gestured for Yan to do as she said.

Emi and Izzi chuckled as they followed the two.

About halfway down the hall, Izzi accidently brusahed against one of the woman headed to the bathing pool. The woman turned, hazel eyes flashing angrily from behind a curtain of purple hair. The other woman stopped, staring as the courtezan bursquely pushed by.

Lady Korin turned back once she passed the foreign girl and gave her a fierce glare, "Watch it, girl. This is my area, and if you impede," she gestured threateningly.

Izzi squeaked and ran to latch on to her friends' retreating backs.  
Yan looked back with nervous eyes towards the imposing woman.

"Ah shit," Emi sighed. "You've done it now, Iz."

* * *

Basic Statistics 

Name: Izzi Williams, sometimes Iz, rarely Izzle my Dizzle  
Age: 19  
Nationality: American  
Hometown: Winchester, Kentucky  
Current Residence: Lexington, Kentucky  
Occupation: student, bookstore clerk, renaissance faire worker  
Talents/Skills: writing, photography, acting  
Birth order: youngest of three  
Siblings (describe relationship): Hazel - very close to Izzi, 19 years her elder, has 2 daughters; Duncan, not as close to Izzi, but very protective of her, 15 years older, married to Annie  
Significant Others (describe relationship): Mayer- boyfriend, on the rocks  
Relationship skills: not good at communicating, willing to compromise, very compassionate

Physical Characteristics:

Height: 5' 3 1/2"  
Weight: 107 lbs  
Race: Caucasian  
Eye Color: pale blue-green  
Hair Color: dark brown  
Glasses or contact lenses?: both, not at the same time  
Skin color: paler than she appears  
Shape of Face: heart  
Distinguishing features: her eyes, which are very piercing (according to those around her)  
How does he/she dress?: Her own style, which ranges from very sophisticated to very bohiemian  
Mannerisms: short attention span, doesn't like to be still, plays with hair, talks with hands  
Habits: (smoking, drinking etc.) drinks, bites nails  
Health: very healthy physically, has a bad knee, often gets seasonal depression  
Hobbies: reading, watching movies, listening to music, cleaning  
Favorite Sayings: "fabulous," "I'm just saying," and all manners of ren faire speak. Also likes to use an excessive amount of profanity.  
Disabilities: bad knee, depression  
Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Generally classy  
Greatest flaw: inability to communicate, doesn't like to hurt or upset others  
Best quality: desire to help others, especially children


End file.
